Folie Douce
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Duas horas de intervalo entre o treino da manhã e o da tarde. Gêmeos. Chocolate. Alguém ainda tem dúvida sobre o que isso dará? [yaoi Saga X Kanon oneshot][lemon]


Folie Douce

Era um domingo um tanto quanto frio para os padrões da Grécia. O sol não reluzia, coberto por nuvens amenas e recortadas em um e outro pedaço do céu. A Casa dos Gêmeos estava vazia, pois seus guardiões treinavam duramente. Naquele local não havia (e não há) domingos ou feriados, e raramente alguma dispensa. Os detentores da Armadura de Gêmeos, já experientes, estavam acostumados ao ritmo do local, e muitas vezes até auxiliavam os mais jovens a aprenderem as melhores formas de desenvolver suas habilidades. Não tomavam nenhum "aprendiz oficial", mas faziam o que podiam pelos companheiros.

Naquele domingo, Saga voltou à sua residência para almoçar. Seu irmão, Kanon, havia dito que precisaria voltar um pouco mais cedo. "Malandragem dele, provavelmente", pensou o mais velho dos gêmeos. Suspirou, um tanto exaurido pelo exercício anterior, e começou a despir-se para tomar banho. Quando dirigia-se para o banheiro, já com o tronco nu, foi interpelado por uma voz:

- Espere um pouco, Saga de Gêmeos! Por que banhar-se agora, se pode primeiro matar sua fome?

O guerreiro dourado olhou para os lados, surpreendido, procurando o dono da voz. Logo avistou seu irmão no fundo da cozinha, segurando um tacho de doce e mexendo-o com uma colher de pau.

- Ah, aí está você. Diga, por que voltou mais cedo?

- Para preparar uma surpresa ao meu irmãozinho querido...

Kanon andou languidamente até Saga, sem parar de mexer o doce.

- Largou o treinamento mais cedo para... isso? Ora vamos! Seja mais responsável, Kanon!

O mais novo dos dois simulou uma careta de decepção:

- Ah, Saga... é assim que trata seu irmão por ele querer agrada-lo?

- Agrade-me numa hora mais propícia. Agora temos apenas duas horas para nos banharmos e comermos algo.

- Não misture comida com banho, Saga... pode dar congestão.

O gêmeo mais sério olhou com desconfiança a seu irmão, tentando desvendar o significado oculto de sua última frase.

- Ah, Kanon... só você mesmo. Bem, deixe-me ver o que andou fazendo.

Saga chegou-se a seu gêmeo, olhou para dentro do tacho e constatou que ali havia um creme espesso e de cor marrom. Mergulhou um dos dedos no mesmo e em seguida provou.

- Hum... chocolate?

- Nesse friozinho... o que acha? Bom, não é?

- Já disse e vou repetir: temos de priorizar nossos deveres. Numa hora mais livre podemos nos deliciar com isso o quanto quisermos.

O mais velho já dirigia-se ao lavatório outra vez, mas o outro colocou-se na frente dele, impedindo-o:

- Vamos, Saga... temos duas horas ainda...

Kanon passou a segurar o tacho com apenas uma das mãos e molhou um dos dedos da mão livre no chocolate. A seguir passou-o na superfície dos lábios do irmão.

- É bom, não é...? Só um pouco, Saga...

- Ah, Kanon...

O mais displicente fitou o irmão com olhos gulosos e enigmáticos. Saga começou a pensar que ele queria mais do que apenas dividir uma porção de chocolate consigo... e não se enganava, pois Kanon logo pegou mais um pouco com os dedos, passou no pescoço de seu gêmeo e lambeu-o carinhosamente...

- Hum... a-agora não, Kanon...

O mais jovem sorriu, e continuou agindo como se o outro nada houvesse dito. Depositando o tacho numa mesa próxima, Kanon começou a acariciar o peito de Saga, sem parar de degustar o pescoço do mesmo, não obstante a continuação de suas reclamações:

- Kanon... o... o treino, eu não posso... aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!

O mais novo segurou os genitais do outro, sentindo que uma ereção ali começava a se formar.

- Meu irmãozinho lindo diz pra pararmos... mas seu corpo diz o contrário...

Kanon foi aos poucos levando um atordoado Saga para o sofá da sala, deitando o corpo dele sobre o móvel.

- Kanon... eu já disse que...

O mais novo calou Saga com um beijo, enquanto retirava as calças dele até a altura dos joelhos. Agiu com tamanha perícia e rapidez, que seu primogênito sequer pôde protestar. Em seguida foi até seus quadris, ainda vestidos pelas roupas de baixo, e contemplou o belo volume que ali havia se formado.

- Hum... como pretende livrar-se disso, Saga?

- Eu... ahn...

O mais velho arfava de desejo, e mesmo que àquela hora o gêmeo deixasse que ele fosse banhar-se, sentiria como se algo estivesse faltando. No entanto, nem precisou responder: Kanon já havia tido uma idéia...

- Ah, Saga querido... você sabe que eu adoro chocolate, não...? Que pena, acho que não vou resistir a pegar um pouquinho do que fiz a você...

O gêmeo mais novo foi até a mesa com a vasilha de doce (sem retirar os olhos do irmão), tomou a colher de pau, colocou-a na boca e chupou de modo bastante sugestivo. Logo após isso sentou-se no braço do sofá, colocou o chocolate no chão e retirou as roupas de baixo dele, começando a observar o pulsante membro que se encontrava em sua frente.

- Ah, não... sem chocolate não vai dar...

Ainda olhando Saga, Kanon mergulhou a colher no doce, tomando com ela uma quantidade considerável do mesmo, e deixou o creme descer pelo membro de seu gêmeo, até cobri-lo completamente. O primogênito gemeu, pois o chocolate ainda estava quente (Kanon derretera-o no fogo).

- Uhn... – o mais velho quase lacrimejava ante o toque do doce deslizando sobre sua masculinidade.

- Que delícia... chocolate com recheio de Saga. Bem interessante! Acho que vou gostar...

Com um olhar bastante ávido, tal qual um "chocólatra" numa doçaria, Kanon tomou a parte superior do membro de Saga e passou a degusta-la, bem devagar.

- Aaaaaahhhh, Kanon... não seja... não seja ruim!

- Hum, ruim? Não, não está ruim, pelo contrário! É uma iguaria, jamais provei doce igual!

E em seguida tornou a degustá-lo. Adorava ver o rosto de Saga em delírio, implorando por mais...

Como alguém que havia provado algo e gostado, Kanon abarcou mais do membro do gêmeo e passou a sugá-lo com mais avidez. Saga gemia alto a cada vez que Kanon fazia seu membro adentrar fundo em sua boca, segurando e pressionando a cabeça dele contra si. Até a hora em que o gêmeo caçula decidiu parar...

- Uhn... Kanon!!

- Calma... é que preciso degustar todo o chocolate. Todinho...

E então passou a lamber a base do membro de Saga, indo até mesmo por sua virilha, pois um pouco escorrera para lá. O mais velho sentia-se torturado por ter seu desejo estimulado, porém não satisfeito. Impaciente, direcionou sua mão direita a seu pênis e começou a se masturbar, mas Kanon impediu:

- Não! Eu gostei muito desse doce. E quero mais...

Ainda com a colher de pau, colocou um pouco sobre a parte superior do pênis do irmão e reiniciou a felação. Na posição em que estava, com um dos braços do sofá flexionando sua cabeça, Saga não podia ignorar a visão do irmão a não ser que fechasse os olhos. E por isso mesmo, olhou com deleite a cena de seu gêmeo sugando, tomando, sorvendo, devorando o seu membro da maneira mais plena a qual jamais poderia imaginar. Estava apreciando tanto o ato que poderia pedir que Kanon fizesse aquilo indefinidamente, pois os treinos para si já estavam num patamar bastante remoto...

E justo quando ele decidira entregar-se por completo ao que faziam, Kanon interrompeu tudo. O olhar através do qual Saga demonstrou-se a ele foi tão fulminante, que poderia derreter uma baciada de chocolate inteira, talvez mais.

- Kanon, por que parou?!

- Porque não tem mais chocolate.

O caçula olhou o irmão de maneira um tanto quanto travessa. Era demais. Saga não deixaria aquilo barato...

- Não tem, é? Pois eu vou lhe mostrar que tem, sim.

Com um olhar sério, quase o mesmo que ostentava quando estava prestes a atacar um inimigo, Saga levantou-se, segurou o gêmeo pelos ombros e deitou-o de bruços no móvel. Fez isso com tamanha rapidez, que Kanon teve um espasmo de surpresa. Uma surpresa agradável, é verdade, mas uma surpresa.

O primogênito afastou os cabelos das costas de seu gêmeo, reparando em suas roupas.

- Droga Kanon, vestindo minha blusa de treino outra vez!

- Ahn... é pra poder sentir o seu cheiro sempre que eu quiser...

Saga animou-se com tal declaração, mas não o pouparia por causa disso. Passou a despi-lo da blusa, acariciando suas costas enquanto o fazia. Em seguida decidiu tomar o chocolate, mas suas calças, ainda pela altura dos joelhos, o atrapalharam um pouco. Desatou então suas sandálias, livrou-se do restante da roupa e ficou totalmente nu, para deleite de seu gêmeo, o qual observava extasiado o corpo coberto apenas por uma cascata dourada de cabelos idênticos aos seus.

Já munido de vasilha, colher de pau e (claro) chocolate, o mais velho deslizou a colher pela coluna do irmão, causando-lhe arrepios deliciosos e involuntários. Kanon já mordia os lábios, imaginando o que viria a seguir.

Inclinando-se a ponto de quase recostar sobre seu querido gêmeo, Saga começou a lambe-lo a partir da nuca, descendo por toda a sua coluna, saboreando todo o chocolate que ali se encontrava. Kanon gemia entre os dentes, não podendo suportar o fato de permanecer em silêncio. 

Conforme ia descendo com os lábios, Saga retirava um pouquinho das calças do irmão, junto com suas roupas de baixo. Logo, os quadris do mais novo já estavam completamente despidos, e as calças à altura de suas coxas. Não demorou muito para que Saga começasse a depositar chocolate no início das nádegas do irmão e passasse a lambe-lo bem ali. O mais novo, assim, passou a gemer de um prazer dolorido, torturante, ávido.

- Sa... ga...!

O mais velho tinha ímpetos de se masturbar enquanto deliciava seu paladar na "sobremesa", mas preferiu guardar toda a sua energia para o que aconteceria em breve.

Assim que todo o doce já havia sido devidamente saboreado, Saga decidiu livrar-se das roupas do irmão completamente, incluindo as sandálias.

- Irmãozinho lindo... – o mais velho sussurrou deleitado no ouvido de Kanon, tomando seu pênis com uma das mãos.

- Saga...

Kanon virou-se para trás e fez com que seu rosto encontrasse o de seu gêmeo, e então ambos beijaram-se enquanto o mais velho estimulava o membro do mais novo. Como conseqüência, o caçula gemeu diversas vezes dentro do longo ósculo.

- Ah, Saga, você quer me deixar sem respirar?! – foi o que ele disse, ofegante, assim que as bocas se separaram.

- Talvez... afinal, você fica tão bonito com o rosto corado e essa boca entreaberta, buscando por ar...

Em seguida o primogênito colocou três dedos da mão direita na boca e sorveu-os, ao que Kanon ficou ainda mais corado, já sabendo o que o gêmeo faria com eles. Saga tomou os quadris do irmão com a mão esquerda e começou a introduzir, devagar, um dedo umedecido dentro dele. Kanon gemeu, afastando as pernas para que o irmão pudesse adentra-lo melhor.

O mais velho interrompeu por um pouco a dilatação, retomou a vasilha com o doce e passou um pouco nos ombros de Kanon, para lamber ali enquanto reiniciava a dilatação. Kanon movia os quadris enquanto Saga tocava-o cada vez mais fundo.

Não demorou muito para que o mais velho introduzisse um segundo dedo, já com movimentos mais soltos e intensos. Kanon passou a gemer, extasiado pelo prazer que já começava a sentir. Um terceiro dedo veio, e com ele palavras ternas sussurradas por Saga no ouvido do companheiro. O caçula sentiu que podia gozar caso Saga permanecesse daquela forma por muito tempo.

Mas não foi preciso se preocupar. Logo a seguir, o primogênito retirou os dedos e segurou nos quadris do irmão com ambas as mãos.

- Uhn... Saga...

- Meu Kanon querido... meu irmãozinho... – dizia Saga baixinho, enquanto sentava em seus próprios joelhos e trazia Kanon para cima de si. Assim que fez o mais novo acomodar-se, também sentado, sobre suas pernas, trouxe o chocolate para mais perto de ambos e fez menção de levantar os quadris dele um pouco.

O caçula afastou as pernas e foi abaixando-se sobre Saga, fazendo com que o membro do irmão ficasse a um passo de penetrá-lo. A seguir Saga empurrou-se e adentrou-o um pouco. Kanon gemeu.

- Dói, Kanon?

- Uhn... quando eu estou apanhando nos treinos... você nem me pergunta se dói!

- Aqui é diferente... – Saga passou a acariciar o peito de Kanon e a beijar seu pescoço. O mais novo mordeu os lábios de prazer, ao passo que o mais velho penetrou-o um pouco mais.

- Saga...

- Está tão estreito, Kanon... tão bom...

- Também... faz um certo tempo que não fazemos isso... você só dá atenção ao trabalho!

- É...? Mas eu juro... eu prometo... que meu irmãozinho não sai nunca de meu pensamento... nem quando eu treino. – e ao dizer isso, entrou mais um pouco.

- Ah Saga! – o mais displicente dos dois sentia-se tão bem em estar próximo do irmão, tendo a virilidade dele em si, sua pele em contato com a dele, a respiração quente roçando em seu ombro... que de repente imaginou uma "folga" do famigerado serviço de Atena, durante a qual ele e Saga não desgrudariam um do outro, e não necessariamente passariam fazendo sexo.

- Eu o amo tanto... – e após tal frase o primogênito entrou o resto, fazendo com que o mais novo finalmente se encaixasse perfeitamente em seus quadris. Esticando o braço até a vasilha, Saga molhou dois dedos no chocolate e passou-os nos lábios de Kanon, para em seguida beija-lo carinhosamente.

Apoiando as mãos nas coxas roliças de Kanon, Saga empurrou-se para cima e depois saiu um pouco dele, para depois voltar a adentrá-lo. Aquela posição era muito boa, pois fazia com que Saga penetrasse-o totalmente.

Abraçando o gêmeo até que ficassem colados, Saga passou a mover-se num ritmo lento, querendo aproveitar cada segundo, cada momento, cada investida prazerosa que fazia na única pessoa com a qual fizera amor na vida.

O caçula sentia-o gentil e ao mesmo tempo intenso em si, como era bem de seu feitio. Enquanto inclinava o pescoço para receber plenamente os beijos que Saga depositava ali, Kanon pensava que era uma injustiça o que acontecera a ambos no início da gestação: por que se separaram, se no início era um único óvulo? Desejava fundir-se a ele, sentir a dor e a alegria que ele sentisse, ser um só com ele. Ao fazer tais conjecturas, o mais displicente passou a mover-se em cima do gêmeo com bastante desenvoltura, querendo que o companheiro o adentrasse o máximo que pudesse.

- Estava sentindo... tanta falta assim de sexo, Kanon?

O mais novo parou imediatamente o que faziam.

- Se eu estivesse sentindo falta do sexo, Saga, procurava qualquer pessoa por aí enquanto você se ausentava.

- Me desculpe, irmãozinho... – o mais velho estranhara o tom ofendido de voz do mais novo.

- Ora vamos, Saga, eu senti falta de _você_... – e ao dizer isso, Kanon beijou-o mais uma vez, e com tal demonstração de afeto ambos sentiram-se impelidos a retomar os movimentos.

Não tardou para que Saga quisesse se apossar do membro de Kanon e estimulá-lo até ouvir seus gemidos incontidos. Simplesmente adorava dar prazer a ele, mais do que a si próprio.

Colaram seus rostos e continuaram os movimentos, ao passo que Saga pegou mais um pouco de chocolate e provou. O prazer lúbrico e o sabor agradável, juntos, eram incríveis para si. Mas o mais importante era estar fazendo tudo aquilo com Kanon...

Era em momentos como aquele que eles pensavam em como deveriam estar no útero da mãe; se já tinham noção da presença do irmão antes mesmo de nascerem; mas no fundo não importava. Ambos eram o mundo um para o outro, e caso um deles faltasse o outro não seria mais o mesmo, como realmente o passado fora capaz de comprovar.

Enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha de Kanon, já devidamente coberta com chocolate, Saga acelerou os movimentos dentro dele, tocando-o fundo e ouvindo seus deliciosos clamores como recompensa.

- Sa...ga...!!!

Não resistindo, o primogênito mergulhou o polegar na cobertura e passou a estimular a glande do irmão com ele.

- Ah, Saga!!

Movendo-se em cima do gêmeo, Kanon sentiu que logo atingiria o clímax. A vontade de unir-se ao mais velho tornou-se tão grande, que cravou as unhas no braço dele com força. Saga, já igualmente enlouquecido, sequer sentiu-as.

O caçula foi quem primeiro chegou ao orgasmo. Um jato forte, espesso e alvo cobriu parte do assento do sofá que estava em frente a eles. Logo em seguida, o mais novo sentiu-se inundado por algo líquido e quente, e uma última vez o membro de Saga o invadiu. Após serem abandonados pela tensão, os irmãos relaxaram e suspiraram de cansaço.

Apoiando-se no espaldar do sofá, Saga passou a beijar os ombros, a nuca e o rosto de Kanon, sem ainda ter saído dele.

- Eu me sinto tão bem depois de me unir a você, Kanon... é tão bom... que dá vontade de ficar a seu lado o dia inteiro.

O mais novo arrepiava-se de paixão sempre que Saga fazia esse tipo de coisa. Gostava tanto de ver que, mesmo após o desejo satisfeito, ainda havia tanto prazer (talvez ainda mais) em compartilharem carinho e afeto...

- Ah... Kanon... que horas são?!

Saga olhou surpreso para a janela, tentando ver pelo sol qual poderia ser o horário.

- Droga, só mais uma hora até o retorno do treino! Sequer pudemos descansar! Pelo contrário... até nos cansamos mais.

- Vai me dizer que está arrependido? – proferiu o mais novo, dando um beijo suave nos lábios do homem que amava.

- Claro que não! Apenas... queria ter mais tempo pra ficarmos juntos.

- Bem! Agora que provamos devidamente a sobremesa, que tal tomarmos banho? Afinal, almoço é só depois...

- Pra não dar congestão. Sei! Vamos, seu malandro!

Ambos se desencaixaram e dirigiram-se juntos ao banheiro. Antes que chegassem lá, porém, Kanon observou mais uma vez a vasilha com chocolate, e constatou que ainda havia nela uma quantidade considerável do doce.

"Hum...", pensou ele, já imaginando coisas, "Acho que à noite, após o serviço, poderemos terminar com essa vasilha... repetindo o saboroso 'chocolate com recheio de Saga'...".

FIM 


End file.
